jatefandomcom-20200213-history
Enter 77
We start off with the "Previously On Lost" recap. It shows the scene from the season finale of last year when Mrs. Klugh unties Hurley and let's him go home. Okay, right here they've already spoiled it for me. Considering we haven't seen Mrs. Klugh since that very scene, I can rightly assume that she will make a surprise comeback in this episode. Granted, I guess they needed to remind the casual viewer who she was, but it kinda killed the big moment for me. There should be a Lost - Casual Viewer Edition and then a Lost - Obsessive Compulsive Diehard Give Me The Damn Answers Fan Edition that doesn't even need a recap and has Easter Eggs hidden in every shot, sort of like a "Where's Waldo" picture. Emo Sawyer Anyways, so having the episode spoiled now, we continue onto the actual opening shot of Sawyer walking on the beach. He's got his hair back in the little ponytail that he was sporting during his prison term flashbacks. I think this is one of the reasons why I have a problem with Sawyer. One of the many, many, many, many, many reasons. Maybe I'm old-fashioned or something, but I like my guys to have short hair and my girls to have long hair. So the thought of Skate being able to swap ponytail holders back and forth like a couple of middle-school girls really doesn't appeal to me. But that's just me. To each his own and I guess if Sawyer wants to start putting pink barrettes or glittery scrunchies in his hair, who am I to judge? Sawyer is walking up the beach looking around for Kate, I'm betting, but alas our girl is nowhere to be seen. Where oh where could she have gone? Not to downplay Sawyer's obviously desperate and heroic search for his beloved but he gets distracted fairly quickly by the rest of the survivors who are carrying pieces of green wood down the beach. I think maybe when Jack gets back, he'll have to prescribe some ADD medication for Sawyer. Actually Jack's list of prescriptions is growing by the minute - Kate needs STD treatment, Sun needs pre-natal vitamins, Charlie needs anti-depressants, Sawyer, if Skate's going to continue, needs Viagra (at least for Kate's sake), Nikki and Paulo need an overdose of morphine... Sorry, back to the story. Sawyer immediately recognizes the green pieces of wood as a ping-pong table and asks where it came from. Hurley tells him that Jin found it while he was looking for firewood and that they built legs for it. Now all they need is a ball, he says. I'm impressed by the survivors usage of their firewood to build legs for a wooden ping-pong table. Maybe they should also start a Dharma foodfight with the remaining food in the beach pantry. Anything to keep the morale up, right Hurls? Funnily enough, Hurley is acting really calm and almost depressed throughout this entire episode. I don't know if they told him to tone it down from last week's uber-excitable Hurley, but he is definitely not up to his normal perkiness. thumb|right|200px|Sawyer rockin' the half-ponytail. Fug, dude.So freakily calm zombie Hurley says that the ping-pong table must have came from the Hatch when it exploded. Sawyer argues back that the Hatch collapsed. Hurley says "Look, Dude, All I know is that the sky turned purple. After that I don't ask questions." Boy Hurley, Reeeeally wish I could do the same... Sigh.... So Hurley says that he just makes "himself a salad and moves on". That seemed like an odd line to put in there, as if he's trying too hard to make us believe he isn't hiding a box of Dharma Mallomars in his tent. But then Sawyer gets in his line "Yeah, I can see that's working for you." Oh, I get it now. It was just a throwaway line to setup Sawyer's punchline. Funny. No, really. Sawyer's attention span finally gets back around to who he was looking for in the first place and he asks Hurley if he's seen "Kate." Yep, not Freckles, not Sugarpop, not Fishbiscuit Breath... just Kate. Interesting. Hurley basically shrugs it off and goes back to the ping-pong table. Are Kate and Jack the only one's looking out for each other on mystery friggin Island? Anyways, Sawyer looks mopey for about a second before his ADD kicks in again and he spots the Brazilian annoyance aka Paulo walking down the beach with a magazine. But not just any magazine, no, it's Sawyer's Guns and Ammo. I guess I should give a little credit to Paulo for reading that instead of Sawyer's magazines of the adult variety. Sawyer asks him where he got it and Paulo tells him that "we share things now". Sawyer? Share? I'm fairly certain Sawyer missed that day of Kindergarten. Sawyer calls him "Zorro" and then proceeds to rant about his stash... just watch his return in the second season if you really want to see this scene. It's pretty much the same as we've already seen a couple of times last year and then once last episode. Thrilling character development at it's finest. thumb|left|200px|Hey ya'll...dinner's on me tonight! We cut to the jungle trek group hacking their way through the forest, Sayid leading the way. They come to a clearing and Sayid says that they "need to eat", so they all shrug off their backpacks and stop. Locke asks Sayid if they are still on course and Sayid rolls his eyes before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a compass. He says that they are still heading North on a bearing of 305. Locke says that he's "sensing a lack of confidence." Sayid gets angry and says that they've been "walking for two days following a compass bearing provided by the carvings on a stick." Woah. Two days of walking already. There better be some good Jack-loving for Kate when they finally get there. Sayid is getting very irritable with the annoyingly calm Locke. Sort of like how I get with any Juliet scene. So, Locke continues to talk to Sayid like he's a child. "No, little Sayid... I don't know where we're going, but my way is the only way we've got... so please be quiet and I'll buy you a lolly at the end." I really don't understand this. What was the point of going and getting Rousseau to lead the way if they were just going to follow the Jesus Stick markings. Doesn't make much sense, but I guess I'll continue to blindly follow Locke and TPTB. Sayid is not amused by the patronizing way Locke is talking to him, so he gets up to get some food. He's probably afraid if he let's it go much farther, Locke will be rocking him in his arms, cooing a lullaby to put little Sayid to sleep. As he is picking some fruit, he hears something. Is that a cowbell? I'd insert a joke about Will Ferrell, but I'm not sure any of the European Jaters watch SNL, so moving on... Sayid pulls out his rifle and goes towards the sound until he sees a big brown cow, grazing as his quaint little cowbell jingles. Sayid is just about to approach the bovine when he hears a whistle. He quickly cocks his rifle, but luckily the off-screen whistler doesn't come any closer. The cow obediently goes back to where the whistle came from. Sayid follows him until he sees a man dressed in a jumpsuit leading the cow to what looks like a farm. And on this farm there was a saddled horse, E-I-E-I-O. With a gigantic satellite here and a creepy eyepatch guy there.. E-I-E-I-O. We close the scene as Old Farmer Patchy looks nervously around and then heads inside the house. Back from commercial, we are heading into the Semi-Finals of The 1st Annual Island Ping-Pong Tournament. Nikki is tying what I'm guessing is Jin's fishing net to make the ping-pong net. I guess they won't be celebrating they're ping-ponging skills with Sushi tonight. Sawyer wanders up to them and using his best smug grin, says "Ya'll looking for something like this... " and pulls out a yellow ball like a magician. He says that he wants to do a little "quid pro quo" with the Losties. In other words he wants his stuff back. Nikki replies with her only useful line, "Yeah, but it wasn't really yours to begin with." Sawyer responds with an "A - it was mine when I took it and B - Who the hell are you?" Ahhh, I get it. An inside joke with us to let us know that TPTB understand our frustration about the idiotic way these two characters were introduced. Very funny, indeed. Of course, they could have just gone the route of actually trying to introduce these characters in a believable and interesting manner, aka Benry, Rousseau, the Tailies, heck I'll even give them Juliet. At least she only makes me gag vomit not gag vomit while rolling my eyes at the stupidity of her lines. Sawyer says that because he's fair he'll let them play him for his stuff. He says that they get to put up their best player and when he "crushes them", they've got to bring him every piece of his stash back. That's one thing you can say about Sawyer, at least he's not cocky. Hurley asks what happens if he loses. Well, you know you're not going to lose, right Sawyer. Course not. But if he does, the other Losties have their pick of punishments. I've got a few I could think of, but I'm not sure "staying the hell away from Kate" is an option. Oh well. Sun and Jin start speaking to each other in Korean. Sun's probably explaining the situation to Jin but then again they could just be commenting on Kate's obvious lapse in judgment and asking themselves how she could have ever been with a man with better hair products than her. Only subtitles will tell, I guess. Sawyer says that it looks like "Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon" have something good. Sun stares him down for a second before responding with "No nicknames for anyone for one week." Oh no!!! What will be the purpose of Sawyer? It would be like telling Jack that he can't perform medicine or Claire that she can't cry for her bah-bee constantly or Kate that she can't flitter undecidely back and forth between two men. The horrors... Back to Old McPatchy's Farm, Sayid and the gang are now scoping the situation out with binoculars. Sayid tells Locke that he's circled the house and it's safe. They wonder if the satellite on top of the roof is still working. Maybe Sayid and Locke want to see if they can catch up on Must-See TV. Sayid asks Rousseau if this was the radio tower she was using. She looks around confused and say's that she's never been here before. I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time believing Crazy... I mean, she's been on this island for sixteen years and never been here? The Losties crash two months ago and they've already trampled over almost every hatch station, island prison, and now farm on two different islands... What does she do all day? Weave nets to try and entrap unsuspecting couples in her fangirl obsession with people getting their Jex on? Kate finally utters her first line which is asking Sayid about the farmer man. Sayid tells her about how they saw him on The Pearl station video cameras. "So who is he?" she asks. "Well Gee Kate, let me whip out my handy-dandy guide of all native inhabitants of Craphole Island and their purposes and I'll tell you." Sayid responds. (Then again I don't remember Sayid being that sarcastic so it was probably more like... "There's only one way to find out.") He hands Kate his gun and tells her that if he's unarmed, Patchy won't feel threatened. But, just in case the weird loner living on a cow farm isn't exactly sane enough not to feel threatened, Kate and Locke can cover him from their hiding spot. Good plan. Suddenly Rousseau starts to take off. Maybe Crazy isn't so crazy after all. She wants out of this situation cause she has "no interest in that man inside the house." Okay, maybe I'll buy that but the cynic in me is saying that she's avoiding the guy cause he probably has a dirty little secret on her that she doesn't want our Losties to know about. She says that she has "survived on the island precisely by avoiding these types of encounters." She says that she'll wait by a stream for those of them that survive. Sayid, Locke, and Kate look at each other and give a "gulp moment" as they think about what she said. But they are not going to give up that easily. Back at the farm, Sayid is walking with his arms up towards the farmhouse. He looks at the painted pony that is saddled by the door, but keeps walking. He then sees a little grey and white cat, calmly swishing his tail and staring up at him. He stops and stares back at the freaky little cat which causes him to let down his guard. A shot fires out and Sayid falls down into the mud or is that cow manure, who knows... Kate immediately tries to run forward but Locke restrains her. Patchy is looking out a window with his rifle and he yells about how "this was his land and he didn't cross the line and they had a truce." Sayid moans out that "he's not who he thinks he is." He explains that he was in a plane crash months ago. Patchy seems to buy his story and leaves his window to go out the front door. By then though, Locke and Kate have already ran up to him and have their guns trained on him. Patchy drops his gun. Nice job, A-Team and with only one bullet wound too! Locke goes inside his house to check it out and Kate asks him who he is as she helps the wounded Sayid stand up. He says a long name, I think in Russian, that I won't even attempt to repeat. I think everyone's calling him Mikhail. I'll stick with Patchy though. So Patchy explains that he's the "last living member of the Dharma Initiative" as we head to commercial. Back from commercial, Kate and Patchy are helping Sayid into the house which looks like a gigantic unfinished warehouse with couches everywhere. Seriously there are like eight couches sprawled out around the floor. And my mind has already gone to that nice Jatey place of wondering just which one will be the lucky Jex couch now that we can't have our HHS or HSS (that's Hot Hatch Sex and Hot Shower Sex for any lurking non-shippers). Maybe now we can have our HCS (Hot Couch Sex) scene. So, I'm just picturing which color of couch would best compliment Kate's hair and Jack's tattoos as Patchy helps Sayid onto an orange couch. We get a nice, gory shot of the bullet wound in Sayid's arm as Patchy starts to examine him. Patchy tells Sayid that he spent time in Afghanistan and that he has experience with field medicine from the Soviet Army. Kate is wandering around the house, probably checking for possible Jexing locations also. Patcy tells her to bring him a medical kit from the kitchen. I guess Patchy doesn't know that you don't tell Super Kate what to do cause she almost rolls her eyes at him and then looks at Sayid like this is the craziest thing ever. Sayid reassures her it's okay and Kate reluctantly leaves. Sayid asks Patchy how he got to Gilligan's Island and Patchy begins to explain off screen as we go to Locke who is still snooping around this guy's house. He finds some Russian documents with corrections in red ink on them. Patchy is still explaining how he got to the island. He tells Sayid that he responded to a newspaper ad that asked "Would you like to save the world?" Wait a minute, I thought that was Desmond's job... So Kate is still going through the kitchen cabinets. She finds a huge freezer full of meat. Huge slabs of artery-clogging red meat. I guess we know where Juliet got her cheeseburger meat now. Being a vegetarian, Kate closes the door and keeps looking for a tofu burger. Patchy explains how he's been here for eleven years and that he likes working on computers and being alone. Okay, you've just described most of the Lost fanboys. Meanwhile, Locke has stumbled on Patchman's computer room full of circuit boards and wires. A computer plays a little jingle and then asks him in a monotone computer voice "Ready to play?" We see that the screen has a checkered pattern on it with a "Ready to play? Y/N" over it. The computer again asks Locke if he wants to play. Locke hesitates for a moment but then his curiosity gets the better of him and he presses Y. What was that saying about curiosity? Oh and we've even got a kitty cat this week. Chess pieces come up on the screen and the computer tells Locke that it's his move. Kate finally brings the medical kit back to Mr. Patch who is telling Sayid that the Dharma Initiative foolishly initiated a war against the hostiles and the only reason why he was still alive was because he did not participate in it. The hostiles let him live by telling him he could not cross the line that went around his valley. Then Patchy grabs a pair of tweezers and sticks them in Sayid's gunshot wound. Sayid, like a true soldier, keeps asking questions even as he's wincing from Patchy rooting around in the hole in his arm. We fade to flashback as Patchy finally yanks out the bullet. Back to Animal Farm, Patchy is dropping the bloody bullet into a metal plate. Sayid is out of breath and Kate looks like she's about to lose her lunch. You would have thought delivering a baby would be more bloody and gruesome than pulling a bullet out but I guess not. Patchster immediately starts sewing up the hole. Sayid focuses on the cat that he saw outside who is now clawing at a rug on the floor. Patchy turns to the cat and says something to her in Russian which makes her stop clawing. He calls the cat, Nadia. "Nadia?" Sayid asks. Patchy nods and says it's after Nadia Comaneci and points to a poster of the 1970's Romanian gymnast. He finishes sewing Sayid up and offers them some iced tea, before saying he will check on Locke. Locke is still playing the computer, but the computer checkmates him and he loses. He puts his hands behind his head in frustration as Patchy comes in. Patchy tells him not to waste his time, that he's been trying to win for ten years and it's impossible. Plus the computer cheats. Locke says that computers can't cheat and keeps playing. Back to the living room, Kate is wrapping a bandage around Sayid's arm. Sayid asks her what's wrong and she says that it doesn't make any sense. Why would they let him stay here with all the equipment, she wonders. Sayid smugly says it makes perfect sense because he is not Dharma... He is one of them. Kate gets her "Aha moment" and finally understands. She asks "Then why are we still sitting here?" Sayid says they are sitting there because he is certain that Patchy is not alone. Can you guess who it is, yet? Hint, her name's a clue... Back to the beach, Sawyer is showing off, bouncing the ping-pong ball on his paddle. He turns to Hurley and asks if he's really their #1 player? Hurley says "Yep." Hurley asks if they're playing with the mercy rule, which is like if one player is winning 11-0, the other person automatically forfeits. Now, if Sawyer had half a brain he would realize that Hurley is a lot of things but confident isn't one of them. So, Hurley showing this much confidence and knowing what the mercy rule is should make Sawyer try to back out of the deal realizing he's probably in over his head. But then again, I did say if Sawyer had half a brain. Hurley serves first and scores immediately to the cheers of the crowd. Whoever didn't see this coming probably shouldn't be watching Lost, but instead maybe try American Idol or The Simpsons. We go back to the farm where Patchster is serving Kate and Sayid some greenish-yellowish tea. He says that he grows it himself. "Any tea is good tea." Sayid says. "You know how long it's been since we've seen ice?" Kate bubbles excitedly. I'm confused... didn't they have ice in the hatch? Either Kate has a really short term memory, which could explain her sleeping with Sawyer less than a couple weeks after he conned her, or it could mean she was too busy munching on chocolate bars when they had Popsicle day. Either way, Kate's looking at the iced tea like she would trade her first Jaby for one sip. Sayid and Patchy talk technical stuff about communications and submarines. Sayid says that must have been how they captured his sailboat. Patchy gets a small smile on his lips. This guy probably shouldn't play poker with Jack, cause he totally gave it away. Sayid then eggs him on by saying at least they killed one of the "hostiles". Sayid and Patchy stare each other down while Kate continues to happily slurp her iced tea. Finally Patchy asks why they're "still playing this little game, when we all know it has moved to the next stage." He picks up the iced tea pitcher and slams it at Sayid. Kate gets up to fight. She was probably mad cause she was not done drinking that yet. Patchy kicks Sayid in the face and then backhands Kate across the face, sending her to the ground. Sayid and him fight for a few moments until Sayid goes WWF on his behind and throws Patchy over his shoulder and down onto a chair. Finally we hear a click and Patchy looks up to see Kate has a gun pointed at his head. She then kicks him unconscious. Locke shakes himself out of his chess-playing reverie long enough to emerge from the room, his gun out. Great job, Locke. Good to know when the going gets tough, you'll come out right after the tough get going. As Kate and Sayid tie up an unconscious Patchy while Locke uselessly looks on, Kate asks Sayid how he knows Patchy's not alone. Well duh, the stirrups on the horse outside are too short to be for Patchy. Geez Kate, if you can't calculate a simple horse saddle equation to the height of a man you just met, what good are you? Seriously, Sayid should be on a crime investigations show if he was able to catch that. Maybe he could run the CSI: Craphole Island edition. Locke says if there is somebody else there, they're hiding pretty good cause he checked everywhere. Really Locke? You weren't fooling around on a computer for about five hours? Sayid pulls up the rug that the cat was scratching at, revealing a hidden door. Locke looks on like an idiot as he realizes who's the real brains of the operation. Sayid and Kate are now climbing down the ladder that was under the hidden door. They look around the basement which has The Flame Station logo on the wall. As they continue to search, John is still upstairs standing guard over unconscious Patchy. The computer in the other room continues to taunt him with "Your move." This is a test John. Do you have any willpower greater than a six-year old to be able to resist a computer game? He continues to look back and forth between Patchy and the computer. I can see what's coming and yet I'm still screaming at Locke not to be an idiot. You remember what happened with the last computer, right John? Remember poor Eko? And yet I know I'm fighting a futile war... cause just like birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim and Jate gotta verbally copulate - John Locke's gotta mess with every computer button he comes across. So as Locke's trying to fight temptation upstairs, Kate and Sayid find out that there are C4 explosive devices wired all around the basement. Back upstairs, John finally gives in like the bald toddler he is and goes to play his game, leaving Patchy unattended. Meanwhile, Sayid finds something useful, which is a bookshelf of Dharma manuals containing information about the food drop protocol and operations instructions. Upstairs, Locke presses a few keys which sends a chess piece up and checkmates the computer. Locke wins!!! He smiles happily and sticks his tongue out at the computer. "Ha Ha.. I win! I'm smarter than you are... Nanananananana.... Don't ever tell me what I can't do." he taunts the computer. (Okay, maybe I made that up, but it sure looked like he wanted to say that) All of the sudden the computer goes into freakout mode and switches to a video of Dr. Marvin Candle, the guy from the Orientation film. He says that "Manual Override has been achieved and for pallet drop enter 24, for station uplink enter 32, for mainland communication enter 38". Locke looks at it for a moment before deciding to hit 38. Personally, I would have hit 24. I mean food's running low and we must find some way to get Paulo his Dharma Oat Bars. Marvin says that "The satelitte dish is inoperable. Communications are down. For Sonar access enter 56." Locke enters 56. Marvin says "Sonar is inoperable. Has there been an incursion on this station by the hostiles? If so, enter 77" Locke, with no clue as to what could happen if he hits 77, bravely (or stupidly) decides to press it anyway. Just as he's about to hit 7, somebody comes up behind him and puts a knife to his throat. Well if it isn't the man you were supposed to be guarding, huh Locke. Back downstairs, Kate finds a clothesline of Dharma jumpsuits. Just as she turns away from them, she is tackled by Mrs. Klugh. I'd like to act surprised but I wasn't. Thanks again, recap. Mrs. Klugh and Kate fight for a moment as Kate struggles to reach her gun. Kate gets a nice elbow shot to Klugh's face in before Klugh smashes Kate's head down onto the concrete and then crawls to grab the gun. Luckily Sayid comes out and calmly tells her to stop right there. Kate stands up and boy does she look mad. She recognizes Bea from the dock and gives her a couple of good right hand hooks to the cheek. Go Kate! Juliet doesn't stand a chance when we get to Round 1 of the Jack Showdown in a few episodes. Again I beg, plead and throw myself at the mercy of TPTB to please, please, please give me a good Kate/Juliet catfight before they kill off the blonde twit. Anyways Kate explains to Sayid as Sayid tries to hold her back that Klugh was at the dock and that "she knows where Jack is." Sayid asks Klugh if there's anymore of them there, but she won't respond. They take her upstairs only to find nobody up there. "John?" Sayid calls out. "Out here." he says from outside the farmhouse. Kate and Sayid push Klugh outside with their guns only to find Patchy with his gun at Locke's neck. Patchy tries to get them to do a prisoner exchange but Locke doesn't want them to let Bea go. Suddenly Bea starts saying her first words this episode which are in Russian. She tells Patchy to do something and they keep arguing back and forth in Russian. Then everyone starts yelling at one another louder and louder until Patchy pushes Locke aside and aims at Bea, shooting her once in the chest before Kate can aim her gun at him. Locke fights Patchy for his gun and they finally get him to the ground. Sayid points his gun at Patchy's neck and Patchy yells for Sayid to "finish it." Sayid doesn't kill him though as we fade out. At the beach, Sawyer is struggling with a pair of broken eyeglasses as he sits in front of his tent. Hurley comes up to him and says that he's sorry that he beat Sawyer so bad. Sawyer retorts by saying "Sorry you hustled me, you mean." Oh that's rich... the conman who hustled the whole island out of all their medical supplies and guns is now acting like a baby cause Hurley beat him in a game of ping-pong. Hurley explains that his Mom had a table in the basement and that he played a lot in the - he starts to say institution but doesn't finish. Smart move, Hurley. If Sawyer finds out you were in a mental hospital, you'll never hear the end of it. "I got kinda good." he says. "Well hooray for you." Sawyer snaps back. Maybe Sawyer missed the day of Kindergarten where they taught about not being a poor loser too. Anyways, Hurley is gracious about winning and gives him back a few magazines cause he knows Sawyer's the "kind of guy that needs stuff." "You a shrink, now?" Sawyer says, making sure to be really sensitive about the fact that his SHRINK girlfriend just died. "She'll be okay, Dude." Hurley says, referring to Kate. "I know you're worried about her." he says. Maybe that's true, maybe he is worried about her, but I prefer to think he's just worried about the fact that she took off with his best hair ribbon. "Thanks for the pep talk, La- " he starts to insult Hurley. "Uh Uh Dude." Hurley corrects him, reminding him that we are now in a blissful no nickname phase!! Yeah... too bad Jack's not back for this. Sawyer responds with a "Get Bent Hugo." Back to the farm, Locke still cannot move his butt out of the computer chair while Kate gathers up supplies as they prepare to go. He watches the Marvin Candle video again and sighs. Sayid is outside watching over Patchy and yelling for Danielle. Patchy admits that he was never a member of the Dharma Initiative and that he moved to this station after "The Purge" whatever that means. Danielle joins them and asks if Locke and Kate are dead. I guess this shoots my theory down that Patchy has something on Rousseau unless he is choosing to keep quiet about it until a more opportune moment. Oh well. Sayid says that Locke and Kate are collecting supplies and now they have their ticket to where the other's live. "There is nothing you could do to me to make me lead you there." Patchy says valiantly, trying to fight for his honor. But Sayid's a tricky one... he didn't mean Patchy was the ticket. He pulls out a map showing electrical cables around the island from his backpack. This is their ticket. Patchy says that they will let their guard down sometime and when they do, he will kill them. Danielle agrees and wants to know why they are keeping him alive. Sayid stares Patchy down as we go to flashback. We fade back to Sayid still staring Patchy down. "We should kill him." Danielle says, "He's already said he will kill us first." "No." Sayid says, "He is my prisoner. I will decide his fate." Good to know that at least some people have character development and learn from their mistakes...*cough* Locke and Sawyer *cough*. Locke and Kate join them outside and Locke says that he was playing the chess game again. "And now I realize why you didn't want me to beat it." Locke says. "Meaning what?" Sayid asks. But there is no time to respond before a huge explosion is set off. They all fall to the ground and then look back to see the farmhouse now completely engulfed in flames. Man... Not another Jexing site gone! Where in the heck are we gonna find another couch? Sayid asks him what did he do. Locke says the computer told him to enter 77, so he did. Well that seems like a reasonable answer. The computer told me to jump off a bridge, so I did it. Sayid says they need to leave cause the huge, gigantic explosion probably attracted attention. They all start to head out but not before Sayid shines his flashlight on something in the grass. It's the kitty cat... Awww, she made it out in time. Was that just so they don't have PETA breathing down their necks or is this cat actually going to play any part in upcoming episodes? Maybe a new squeeze toy for Vincent? *Recap courtesy of ForAReason, who rocks!